My life is in Your hands
by Angel Of Darkness And Light
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after chapter 21. Lucina had always been a dutiful princess, willing to do just about anything to keep the people she cares about safe. But what will she do after witnessing how Validar managed to control Robin and steal the fire emblem? Will her heart keep her from doing the unthinkable, or will she do her duty why she still has the chance?


**Disclaimer: Don't own fire emblem. Blah blah blah.**

 **AN:** Welll, um, hello there! This is my first time in a while writing fanfiction, so it may be a bit rough. Bare with me though. I've had this story idea in my mind for awhile.

* * *

"…My life is in your hands. It always has been." Robin's voice was soft, comforting. Her chocolate brown eyes showed nothing but acceptance and kindness, despite having a sword pointed to her unprotected heart.

Lucina felt sick to her stomach, falchion heavy in her shaking hand. "M-mother I…" She began. No matter how hard she tried, no coherent sentence managed leave her lips. Her chest hurt

Memories of a time long ago assaulted her being. The blue haired princess could remember Robin's slender arms carrying her as a child. She could remember how the tactican queen always managing to muster a smile, one that didn't always reach her eyes, for Lucina even as the wars the shepherds went through took their toll on all of them. Although the queen had often been busy, she had always managed to find a way to spend time with Lucina and Morgan. Play games. Tackle Father when he least expected it.

Laughter. Sword Lessons. Hide and seek in the courtyard, much to Frederick's dismay.

Memory after memory of her childhood kept coming.

Looking at the white haired woman before her, Lucina wanted nothing more to be a child again before the world all went to hell. She felt herself shaking, tears running down her cheeks as her eyes, unbidden, looked at the familiar brand on the older woman's hand and coat. That marking was something she couldn't ignore as much as she wanted to, especially after what happened a few hours previous.

Everyone was in shock at how easily Validar had managed to control Robin long enough to make her steal the Fire Emblem from Chrom. And for Lucina…it confirmed what she had long expected. Her mother had killed Chrom in the future. Something had to be done.

"I don't…I don't want to do this mo-Robin…" Lucina pleaded in a near whisper.

Robin's eyes were full of tears now. "Don't cry, my daughter. Do what you need to do."

"I…I…! Dammit!" Lucina cried out, lunging forward. A part of her prayed she would miss, but alas her aim was true. The blade pierced its target with ease, the naga's tooth singing, bones breaking to give way to the vunerable, pulsing core beneath.

Robin gasped as the blade went through her, coughing up a large amount of blood that sprayed across Lucina's face and clothes. She looked down at the sword before looking up again, her brown orbs glazing over with a peaceful expression. "Lu…cina…." Her voice left Lucina paralyzed in place for several seconds, the sword running through her gut as more blood and tears dripped into the grass.

"Mother…! Oh gods, forgive me!" The blue haired girl cried, doing her best to lower the tactican to the ground. She put her mother's head on her lap. She started to remove the blade but stopped when Robin gently shushed her.

"Don't apologize Lucy…I'm the one who caused all this." The older woman murmured weakly with a smile, putting her hand on the girl's cheek. "Now Chrom and everyone else will be safe...from me. You'll get the fire emblem back before its too late…I know you will."

Lucina wrapped her hands around Robin's, not caring in the slightest that it was coated in blood, holding it like it was her own life line. She listened to Robin's breathing, noting that it was getting shallower by the second. Having fought for years, she could tell when someone was in their death woes.

Dying, the fading of life within the eyes in every human being she had ever fought. This would be the second time she would loose her.

"I'm so sorry." Lucina repeated again and again, vision blurry with tears. Her mother's hand was growing colder by the second.

"Shhh…" Robin shushed her. "My…daught..er…" With one last breath escaping from her lips, Robin stilled, her brown eyes closing forever.

"No." Lucina whimpered-moaned. Without taking her eyes off the woman, the blue haired maidien removed the blade from the body, nearly throwing up at the squishy sound as she threw it as hard as she could. "Mother!"

Several minutes passed while Lucina stood there, consumed in her own emotions. There was no happiness. No triumph. Only grief and grim acceptance.

"Lucina." A all too familiar voice croaked. "What have you done?!"

Looking up, she saw Chrom running towards her, a myriad of emotions going across his face. Lucina stood up, gently setting her mother's body on the ground. Moments later he was upon her, looking down at her with angry tear filled eyes. "Why did you do this?! Robin didn't give in all the way, she fought Validar's control off. She could have-"

Lucina shook her head. "But there's always a risk, Father. Don't you see? I couldn't let that happen." She whispered, "I-" Before she could finish, her Father's hand smacked the side of her face, sending her stumbling to the ground in pain. The fury in his eyes was unmistakable. "You…you traitor!" He growled, before kneeling down and picking up his dead wife. "She was your mother!" He said, grief plain in his voice.

She had did all this for the sake of the world, but like anything at a price.

* * *

 **Soooo, There we go. Thoughts? Bad? Good? Meh? Any constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
